


【赫海】《Dark room》（下）

by Rabbit5990



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: 你问男孩为什么总是在笑他只是小声的告诉你“我恋爱了。”





	【赫海】《Dark room》（下）

06.

接下来的事情就有些出人意料了，李东海没有想到那人接下来的动作是俯下身来拉开自己的裤链。李东海顿时间觉得大脑当机，他被李赫宰疯狂的举动吓到了，慌慌张张的伸手去按住李赫宰到处乱摸的手，嘴唇张张合合断断续续的说出来一句话——

“你...你...你别在这乱来。”

“我乱来？”李赫宰顺着对方的手停了下来，额头贴上去直勾勾的看着李东海那双慌忙闪躲的眼睛，“你躲什么？”

闻言李东海犹豫了一阵才抬起眼来对上对方的眼睛，却在视线相接的一瞬间又要慌张的逃开。李赫宰的视线过于热烈也过分的具有侵略性，李东海觉得光是注视着那双眼睛，自己就已经快要喘不上气来了。

都说视线相接的一瞬间先移开的那个人会喜欢对方喜欢的更多。

李东海脑子里乱糟糟的，他不太明白，明明一开始只是拍摄，怎么后来就变成了现在这幅模样，李赫宰双腿大开着坐在他腿上，极具攻击性的顶着胯去撞他腿间的欲望，而他，为了扶稳李赫宰不让他从自己腿上跌落下去只得握紧了对方的腰肢，可是这个动作在当下这个情况看来，倒是有种欲拒还迎的意味。

“你想怎么样？”李东海叹了口气，带着些摸不着头脑的愤懑的问到。

“想确认一下你的心。”说罢李赫宰勾起嘴角朝李东海笑了下，此时的他魅惑的有些不太真实了，艳丽的眼影将他的眼角染上了几分诱惑的气味，还有他那因为拍摄而淋在自己身上的油漆以及乱七八糟涂在嘴角的鲜红色的口红，此时的他的一切都让人感觉血脉喷张。

07.

李赫宰凑上去吻了吻李东海的嘴角，贴在对方耳边小声的安慰到：“别紧张。”

李东海在心里翻了个白眼，别紧张？谁能在随时可能被人撞破的情况下大开着裤链被人抚慰着自己兴奋的前端还不紧张？

李赫宰一边握住李东海的分身套弄，一边凑上去时而啃咬那人柔软小巧的耳垂，时而将火热的舌尖探入那人的耳蜗，非要惹的对方忍不住的颤抖着想要躲开这致命的快感才坏笑着松口。收紧了五指讨好着此时正因为快感而微微的打着颤的人，拇指时不时刮蹭过顶端的小孔，李东海因为超出负荷的快感连脚趾都蜷缩在一起，手掌抵在坐在自己身上的人的肩膀上，胡乱的摇着头说不要了让人停下来。

“现在这样要怎么停下来啊？”李赫宰用力的套弄了一下，立刻引来了对方的一声惊呼，“你看你也很急不是吗？”

后来李东海似乎渐渐的放弃了抵抗了，刚开始的时候他还能挺直腰板试图压制住从心底涌上来的异样感，在李赫宰极富技巧的挑逗套弄下他终究是压制不住从心底涌上来的快意，不知何时他已经开始随着对方的动作开始挺着胯，试图带给自己更多的快感。

“看来我们东海好像很喜欢我？”李赫宰说这话时正将挂着白浊的手指往嘴边送，李东海果不其然的羞红了脸。

在李赫宰将手指送入自己口中的前一秒，李东海拉住了那人的手腕，方向一转送进了自己的嘴里，该死的，你以为只有你会这样么？李东海边吮吸着那带着自己的体液的手指，一边抬眼望向李赫宰，只是他自己不知道的是，现在的他眼角也是染着媚意的红。

08.

李赫宰被李东海仰面压在床上，对方有些焦急的拉开了他的裤链，将他兴奋的分身从内裤里释放出来后便开始替他撸动起来。李赫宰吸了口气，觉得这个时候有必要提醒一下李东海。  
“我不是零。”李赫宰深吸了口气，向下摁住了那只在自己下身作乱的手。

“如果我说我是呢？”李东海抬起头来望向李赫宰，全然没了先前窘迫，挑着眉冲李赫宰笑了下，完完全全一个撩人的小妖精。

李赫宰感觉自己心跳像是漏了一拍，有些粗暴的将手指挤进男孩的口腔里，追逐着男孩闪躲的小舌，小声的提醒着对方：“你最好现在好好做，不然等下痛的是你。”

李东海一边咯咯的笑着，一边将男人骨节分明的手指含在嘴里用舌尖绕着指节吮吸着，拉出一道道暧昧的银丝来。他拉着男人的手指往自己身后探，那一处现在正空虚着，急需被抚慰。

“你没病的吧？”当对方的三根手指顶入后穴的时候李东海哑着嗓子开口询问。  
“我洁身自好的很。”李赫宰垂下头吻了吻身下那人不自觉的皱起的眉头，继而绅士的告知对方：“我要进去了。”

09.

李赫宰一口咬在那上下滚动的喉结上，一手扶着自己肿胀不已的肉刃撞进男孩紧致温暖的甬道内，根本不给人喘气的机会就开始了顶弄，每一下都准确的撞在自己刚刚在开拓途中发现的那人隐秘的凸起上。

李东海的小手抓住了男人身前的衣襟，欲拒还迎的模样，李赫宰却挥开男孩的手，将自己与对方贴合的更加紧密。颈上乳环上的铃铛随着他的动作而叮当作响，身下的男孩满眼氤氲的喘着，被撇开的双手怯生生的覆上身上男人的后颈，想让男人将自己拥入怀中。

李赫宰拥住男孩的时候下身的动作也没有停下来，坚硬滚烫的肉刃就这么直直破开拥上来的肠肉抵进了男孩的身体深处。李东海仰着头，轻启了唇，接纳着李赫宰的全部进攻，脑袋懒洋洋的靠在李赫宰的肩头，时不时探出口腔的舌尖触碰到颈侧那一块细嫩的皮肤，李赫宰觉得那柔软的猫舌头舔在了自己心尖上。

他托起男孩的臀瓣，腰肢用力的耸动着，几乎要将两个囊袋都塞进去的力度，男孩的脸上染着情欲的红，随着肠道内不规律的收缩，男孩再一次的泄了身，白浊尽数喷溅在李赫宰的身前，甚至有些溅到了他身前的黑色项圈上，李东海羞红了脸，将脸深深的埋在对方胸前不愿抬头。

李赫宰笑着，将自己从那高热的甬道内撤出，将两个人的性器握在手心里来回的蹭抚，知道确认李东海再射不出任何东西，他射在自己手心里，两个人的浊液混杂在他的手心。

10.

李东海从自己口袋里抽出纸巾递给李赫宰，让对方将手上两个人的白浊擦干净。待到李赫宰的清理工作做完后，李东海也重又将自己的衣服穿的服服帖帖的坐在床沿，此刻的气氛有些尴尬又暧昧，最终还是李赫宰开口打破了这令人窒息的安静。

“其实我今天状态也不好。”李赫宰凑过去，从背后拥住了李东海，对方倒是没有挣扎，毕竟两个人连更过分的事情都做过了，此时再闪躲就显得尴尬了。  
李东海不说话，李赫宰就继续向下说着。  
“因为你。”  
“我第一眼见你，就丢了魂。”

李东海向后仰了仰身子，将自己的脑袋置于对方的肩头之上，嘴角勾起的弧度像极了一只被主人拥在怀里而满足的眯起眼的小猫，他懒洋洋的开口道：“真巧。”  
“我也是。”

他们在黑暗的房间里回想起了初见对方第一天的场景，以及对方眼底的那一抹红，引诱着他们的那抹红。

接着，男孩用自己小手捂住了自己的小脸，又一次咯咯咯咯的笑了。问他在笑什么，男孩说，他好像恋爱了。

FIN.


End file.
